monkey_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Difficulties
Difficulty Levels Bloons Monkey City difficulty levels vary. When expanding the city, it is common to encounter more difficult levels; purchasing sufficient upgrades would be good way to prepare prior to challenging harder difficulties (All difficulty levels are relative to the player's level, Buildings, Upgrades and the tile map). Difficulty see below. Trivial Trivial is the most easy of all the difficulties. Trivial can be identifed with one light green dot. If you are new at BMC, you would see a lot of Trivial around you city ranging from Red to Green. Trivial is the easiest difficulty in Bloons Monkey City. The player has the option of skipping it, gaining no bloonstones and no XP, or playing it for 50% of the normal XP. It is represented by a single green dot. Trivial tiles are nonexistent when the city is first created, so players must keep an "Easy" tile on their map as they are levelling up. When a certain city level is reached, the difficulty on the "Easy" tile(s) will drop to a "Trivial" tile. Usually having trivial tiles is bad because they will only give you half the normal XP and XP is non-renewable in Bloons Monkey City - there is only so much you can have (XP can still be obtained from MvM even after you have captured all the tiles). Note that a tile with Regrow or Camo assaults cannot be trivial. Note that a trivial tiles difficulty 'may' be raised if it is selected as an attack target for MvM turning a potentially low yielding xp tile into a much higher xp yielding tile (Example: a simple lead assault can turn a 15 XP green trivial tile into a 160 XP tile at level 16, raising it beyond the 30 XP you would have gained had you cleared it normally making it make up lost XP). Even Ceramic or MOAB tiles can be trivial. Easy Easy is the next difficulty. It is represented by two green dots and should be very easy for most players. The player should be able to defeat it only using a few towers, and shouldn't have to use supply crates, boosts, or bloonstones. If at the highest level, BFBs or even ZOMGs or DDTs can be easy tiles. Medium Medium Difficulty should be easy for experienced players and is represented by three yellow dots. Hard Hard Difficulty is shown by four circles colored in orange. Experienced players should be able to handle these tiles without too much difficulty. Very Hard Very Hard Difficulty is presented by five whole circles filled in red. Players should never go unprepared when challenging such levels. Impoppable The toughest difficulty in Bloons Monkey City is Impoppable. These tiles have 5 whole circles colored in dark red. Without preparation, even experienced players may lose. The word "Impoppable" is a pun on the word "Impossible". Despite this, however, with the right tactics and strategies, and/or the willingness to spend occasional Bloonstones, Impoppable terrains can be conquered. Generally, they should be handled by a very experienced player.